Fairy Tail:Dawn of the New Horizon
This is a little story mini-series based around the New Horizons Guild. It's really just a telling of how the guild came to be and how it's faired in the last six months since it's creation, most especially the preparations and the members who join it. Should anyone else make a character for the guild they are welcome to join in a little later after the introduction part. A New Beginning "After all this time, all that searching and we managed to gain this old place?" A young woman said aloud, her red gaze fixed on the old gothic-style mansion that was reminiscent of a castle. The place was looking like it hadn't been touched in years with the grounds needing a great amount of work and some maintenance on the building itself. God only knew what the inside would looking like, the woman known as Violet already imagining it. And she hadn't even stepped inside it yet! Her companion next to her rubbed the back of his head, his name being Lance Bond as he stood at her side. Obviously his surprise of actually getting the building to serve as their new guild hall hadn't quite gone as planned. In fact, Violet seemed quite skeptical they could get an efficient and decent guild running when it seemed this place would need a lot more work than he had expected. "Well look at the bright side," He said, an unamused look being shot his direction. "We got it for dirt cheap since the place is so old and no has wanted it thus far. Look at it this way Vi, it kind of serves a similar purpose to what we're striving for, a place that gets a second change." Lance pointed out to her. Frowning slightly, Violet had to take a moment to consider her partner's point. He wasn't exactly wrong but that didn't make it any less to where she believed it might ultimately fail. Though what other choice did they have? Any other places they looked at had been too expensive, too small, or just didn't seem up their alley. This though might be their last ditch effort to get their dreams off the ground. "Oh, all right. We'll give it a chance." And a chance the building got as within the next two weeks following the sale of the building towards the two former criminals it began to show signs of great improvement. Between using their magic and hiring some helping hands the place began to look almost new, especially the grounds, gardens, and inside. With in the place had needed a lot of dusting and redecoration, plus a little restoration went a long way too. In such a case as this things were going well. And no longer did Violet begin to question it couldn't be done, she was just now full blown excited that things had tipped into their favor and the cleaning up was nearing it's completion. "I have to hand it to you Lance, your intuition was right about this place. It might make a fine guild hall some day." She praised at last, brushing her hands off from getting some of what remained of the dust out. Lance could only give her a broad, somewhat goofy grin at hearing that. Obviously there weren't many times he heard that, and very few times he proved Violet wrong on most situations. "Told you it'd work out. You just need to have faith." He told her with a dismissive wave as one of the few remaining windows was put in, earning him a roll of the eyes from the soon-to-be guild master. Though even with the building drawing to being done they would still have a lot of work ahead of them. Not only making the place presentable but also trying to gain new members willing to join them. And also they would soon need a name for the place too. A Guild Always Needs a Name TBA